1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers that output receipts are widely used for shop registers and automated teller machines (ATMs) or cash dispensers (CDs) in banks. In such printers that output receipts, printing is performed on thermal paper serving as recording paper by a thermal head while conveying the recording paper, and after conveying the recording paper a predetermined length, the recording paper is cut by a cutter to the predetermined length.
Such printers include, for example, a printer body part and a lid part rotatably supported on the printer body part. It is possible to provide a roll of recording paper in the printer body part by opening the lid part. In this case, for example, a thermal head is provided in the printer body part and a platen roller is provided in the lid part, so that the recording paper is held between the thermal head and the platen roller by closing the lid part. Printing is performed on the recording paper by the thermal head with the recording paper thus being held between the thermal head and the platen roller.
A cutter provided in such printers cuts recording paper with a movable blade and a fixed blade. It is possible to cut the recording paper by causing the movable blade to move toward the fixed blade with the recording paper being between the movable blade and the fixed blade.
Reference may be made to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 7-68866 and No. 2003-246104 for related art.